


six-two.

by judesrivers



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, STEPH CURRY WTF, STEPH DROPPED 62 POINTS HOLY SHIT??, but it's really sweet, im definitely not going to shut up about this, klay is the cheerleader this time, no like this is rly short, rocco is a mood, short but sweet, short dialogue, yeah there was no way im passing this up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judesrivers/pseuds/judesrivers
Summary: Madison Square Garden, Feb 27th, 2013: Stephen Curry dropped a career-high; 54 points.Chase Center, January 3rd, 2021: Stephen Curry dropped a career-high; 62 points.8 points more than his first career-high.And Klay Thompson is fucking sweating.
Relationships: Stephen Curry/Klay Thompson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	six-two.

Klay slammed his martini down on the countertop, missing the coaster but he was too gone to care, right as the ball slashed through the net. Commentators going nuts. A 54 career high expanding into 62. Fucking _62_. Seconds afterwards, Klay was standing up halfway out of his chair, careful with his bum leg, his arms shot excitedly into the air, a shout escaping his lips from the rush of adrenaline that washed had over him. For a brief moment, he vividly felt as if he was on the court with everyone, cheering on with his teammates from the peerless masterpiece Steph had created and nourished on throughout the night. What precipitated that feeling was the heat rolling down his back, the flush in face since he was locked in from afar, commentating with a confused Rocco resting by his casted leg. 

Klay knew that a win tonight would be important, just as important as a win against the Bulls. _Fuck_ \- according to twitter, along with recency biased brainwashed individuals + the mostly new Golden State critics that started monitoring the team in 2015 - so on. To them this game must have been more important than _any_ of their regular season wins. Klay knew that it was all just bullshit since the season was still fresh, new, not even fifteen games in at most. However it was clear that the team heard the not-so-positive buzz, and they did _not_ like it. 

"That's my baby right there. Look Rocco, look." Klay laughed, a hand running through his hair as he swayed dilligently on his left leg, he wanted to jump around in circles on one-leg for a bit - but then he held back on that when his common sense had caught up with his adrenaline. "Second oldest to ever get a sixty piece." Klay's voice softened at the next sentence, his eyes twinkling. "Right next to Kobe. Damn, man." He breathed, the smile on his face growing, talking to Rocco even though the poor dog was eyeing him as if his owner had literally lost his mind. 

Steph had called him afterwards, a facetime, right in the car, one hand on the wheel and the other cautiously hovering over the phone as it sat shakily in the phonestand. The sound of his voice was hoarse, most likely due to all the screaming and hooting he did on the court. Klay had fucking loved it. "Got to do all this shit again tomorrow." Was what Steph had finally said after a long pause after a couple of minutes of the two just sitting in silence, letting all sink in. 

Klay laughed aloud. Steph smiled tiredly, too exhausted to do more than that at the moment. 


End file.
